


As the World Falls Down

by Narcissisticpeacock



Series: Closure [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Girls Kissing, Past Relationship(s), References to the 1997 Cinderella, references to The Labyrinth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissisticpeacock/pseuds/Narcissisticpeacock
Summary: Angela finds closure in the arms of her wife.





	As the World Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to the 1997 Cinderella soundtrack and thought of these two. It led to this, a sort of sequel to Monster. Not to mention, I've been listening to the Labyrinth soundtrack recently and two or three songs reminds me of Moira and Angela. Maybe it's just because it's David Bowie.  
> Now I don't usually write couples like these two (I'm much more for a useless lesbian/shameless flirt combo), but I still love these ladies.

Fareeha runs her fingers through Angela’s hair, loose and splayed over the older woman’s back. She’s asleep against Fareeha’s chest. They’re relaxing tonight. It’s been a week since a stressful mission and they won’t have another to go on for a while yet. A quiet night is appreciated.

They’d started their night with dinner. Fareeha isn’t an amazing cook, but she knows their favourites by heart.

After, they had cuddled onto the couch and put on old movies. Some weren’t terribly old, some were older than even Reinhardt. The one on now is from the 1980s. She had chosen it at random. It seemed interesting enough; live action, complex costumes of goblins and monsters, and strangely good music.

Angela had fallen asleep at the end of the last one. That’s where she remained; on top of Fareeha, nestled against her chest. Fareeha is content here, close to her wife.

Her fingers idly trace along her wife’s jaw as she watches the movie. The main character has just been betrayed by a friend, it seems. She’s bitten into a poisoned peach. “This tastes strange,” the girl mutters. She seems to realize with a faraway look what’s happened. “Hoggle, what have you done?” comes her voice, weak. The friend who betrayed her, Hoggle, runs-- obviously regretting it.

But the poison doesn’t seem fatal. It incapacitates her, allowing the villain to twist her mind with the magic he has. Soft music starts, almost like chimes, as what must be a hallucination starts.

The music of the movie isn’t what Fareeha’s typically into, but she can’t deny it’s good.

Angela stirs against her, mumbling in her sleep. Fareeha moves a hand to comfort her, but the blonde is awake before she can, pushing away from Fareeha in some sort of fear.

“Ang--” Fareeha starts.

Recognition shows in Angela’s eyes as she gasps. Still, though, she moves for the remote and desperately hits at it until the movie pauses, silencing the music. Frozen on the screen are the main character and the villain, dancing together in the hallucination. Out of context, it’s beautiful, but in context, it’s a telling sign of the control the villain is trying to exert and get his way.

Fareeha barely spares it a glance. “Ang, what’s wrong?”

Angela looks up at her, having pushed herself back into the corner of the couch, away from Fareeha. “I… I’ve seen this before,” she says quietly.

Fareeha nods. “Okay. Is that the only reason?” She doesn’t go to touch Angela, as much as she’d like to. She understands space is important when working things through like this or what this seems to be. And she wants to be there for her, she does so terribly, but it has to be on Angela’s terms. Fareeha can only wonder what’s caused this in her.

Angela opens her mouth to respond, but words fail her. So she shakes her head and pushes herself into Fareeha’s arms. Fareeha holds her tight.

She’s crying, Fareeha realizes. Angela is crying against her. There’s something going on here that Fareeha doesn’t know.

It’s a while before Angela speaks.

Finally, the doctor pulls away just enough to communicate. “I… I should tell you something,” she manages.

“Only if you want to,” Fareeha answers. It’s important Angela leads this, controls how it goes. Their relationship has always been give and take. They work together and make sure they’re both going strong. It’s why they’re married now. They’re happy and healthy and that’s all they really need.

Angela nods. “I do. It’ll… be better that way.”

So Fareeha waits. She waits for her wife to be ready.

“Before…” she starts. Her voice is quiet. She’s finished crying but the evidence is hidden in her voice. A sigh. “Overwatch was… I wasn’t always…” She obviously doesn’t know how to phrase this. “I dated Moira.” This is her being as direct as she can. Fareeha doesn’t react, just lets her continue. “It was… so long ago now.”

Angela’s grip on Fareeha tightens. This is hard for her to talk about.

“We… were happy, for a time, I suppose. But things went sour and she, she lost something, her compassion or her morals or something. She stopped caring about things she should’ve.”

Fareeha had only known Moira from afar. Admittedly, Fareeha had avoided her when she was younger. Something had always felt off about her.

“I left her,” Angela admits. She’s not ashamed, but she seems some sort of sad. “It hurt. Because, well, we had been happy, once, but I couldn’t… with everything she’d done…” Another sigh, deeper this time. “I don’t think she ever got over it.”

Fareeha speaks this time. “I don’t blame her. You are not someone to just get over.”

Angela actually chuckles. “Thank you, sch ä ri. But she hung on too long. Unhealthy.”

Leave it to Angela to worry about her ex’s health. Her ex who has become a villain.

The blonde falls silent again. After a few moments, she breathes and says what she’s holding. “I ran into her. During the last mission.”

Fareeha wants to panic. Angela getting cornered by the enemy, any enemy, even her ex, is terrifying. But she controls herself and does nothing more than kiss the top of her wife’s head.

“It was when I was patching myself up. She stumbled across me, and…”

Fareeha tenses. If Moira had done anything…

“She healed me. Closed my wounds.” Angela presses her face against the crook of Fareeha’s neck and seems to take a break from speaking. She’s stressed. “She needs to forget me. Leave me be.” She takes another deep breath. “She was acting like we had only just broken up. Tried to get close to me.” Angela lets out a short, humourless laugh. “I showed her my wedding ring. It seemed to snap her out of it.”

Fareeha smiles. “You’re off the market.”

The doctor smiles back. “I am. As are you.”

“Happily.”

They share a brief kiss, parting only for Angela to speak again.

“It still hurts, in a way. And I hate that…” She sighs. “I’m sad she’s as she is, but I can’t do anything about it. And maybe I never could. The good memories hurt more than the bad.”

“You’ve too big a heart,” Fareeha mumbles. “I’m not surprised you still care in a way. It’s who you are.”

Angela’s response comes slow. “You aren’t… You aren’t angry?”

A shake of the head. “I trust you. And I don’t want you alone with thoughts that hurt.” Angela holds her tighter at the statement. She follows it with “What made you think of her? Of that? A nightmare, or..?”

Angela frowns. She makes a bit of a gesture at the screen. “The movie. It was her favourite… This scene, this song, she’d… She used to sing it to me. Romantic, at the time, but I’ve since realized the context of the song. It’s… not good.”

Fareeha gets an idea then. This movie is a bad memory for her wife, but she can give her something better.

She smiles, kisses Angela’s cheek, and pulls away. She stands. “I can fix this. Well, not the movie, but I’ll give you a better memory, yes?”

The first movie they’d watched that night had been about ten years younger than the one they’ve got on the screen now. It’s also very different, a complete musical, based off of an original Cinderella. Fareeha has seen it a hundred times. It’s different from the other Cinderella’s of the era, as Cinderella is a woman of colour.

It only takes a moment for Fareeha to put it on again. She fast-forwards to a song she knows by heart and turns to Angela as it starts. “Do I love you because you’re beautiful?” She sings. Her voice isn’t amazing, but she knows Angela won’t hold it against her. “Or are you beautiful? Because I love you?” The prince is singing on the screen behind her.

Angela laughs, delighted. She actually blushes.

“Am I making believe I see in you, a girl too lovely to be really true?” Fareeha offers a hand out to her wife. “Are you the sweet invention of a lover’s dream?” Angela takes her hand and is pulled up and into Fareeha’s arms. “Or are you really as beautiful as you seem?”

Angela giggles against her and lets herself be held.

“Your turn,” Fareeha whispers, hand caressing her wife’s face. “The princess sings next. Am I making believe I see in you…” she encourages with a grin. “Just need to change the pronouns.”

More laughter. “Dearest, I’m afraid I don’t know the words.”

Fareeha nuzzles against her, kisses her chin and cheeks. “I suppose I can let you off for now. I can help you learn it though…”

Angela is warm and smiling again. Fareeha feels as though she’s helped, but she wants to be sure. “How do you feel?” she asks.

Angela kisses her. It’s gentle and sweet. “Much better.”

“Even after..?” She trails off, not wanting to mention Moira’s name.

Still, the doctor smiles. “I’ve come to realize that, especially since I’ve been with you… She has no power over me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I will likely not be posting any more Overwatch fics after this, as I find the community toxic. But thank you for reading whatever you have.


End file.
